Me
by Violet7orange
Summary: cerita kehidupan Sakura, tentang masa lalu dan saat ini yang saling berhubungan... chap 4 update,, silahkan di baca dan memberikan tanggapan,,
1. Chapter 1

Hallooo...

Hehe..

Karena ada waktu luang diliburan idul adha dan otak mengkhayal saya muncul lampu bohlam, jadilah fanfic ini, disaat teman-teman pulang ke kampung halaman saya berkutat di kozan tidak pulang... hiks hiks ( curhad mode on )

Yah langsung baca aja...

Smoga suka...

Happy valentine, eh salah Happy Reading...

* * *

**Me**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : sakura - campur(lho?) tapi sekarang masih sasu-saku... yeahhhh...**

**Genre : angst **

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, abal, typo, bisa menyebabkan gangguan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin ( lho?)**

**~~~~~~~ME~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Sakura pov**

Disaat anak-anak lain bersemangat pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya, aku berangkat dengan setengah hati. Aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut atau bahkan harus menangis disini ini toh tak kan ada yang peduli. Aku berjalan memasuki pagar sekolah, yah sekolah dan rumahku memang dekat sehingga aku bisa berjalan kaki menuju sekolah dari rumah mungkin sekitar dua atu tiga menit berjalan sudah sampai dan itu membuat aku tak pernah terlambat ke sekolah.

Kubuka gerbang sekolah yang langsung berdecit maklum besi yang menjadi bagian dari gerbang itu sudah karatan dimana-mana sehinggga di geser sedikit akan langsung berdecit nyaring, membuat setiap kepala pasti menoleh. Dan jika yang membuka pagar itu seseorang yang kau kenal atau paling tidak kau tahu pasti kau akan menyapanya bukan? atau paling tidak tersenyum untuk menunjukan kesopanan kalian. Tapi tahukah kalian saat mereka mengetahui bahwa yang membuka gerbang itu aku, mereka menganggap itu hanyalah angin yang iseng memainkan gerbang mereka menyambutku dengan menoleh malas dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka tadi.

saat seseorang tersenyum padamu bukankah lebih baik kalau kau juga tersenyum sehingga itu akan menjadi benang pengikat keakraban kalian pada orang tersebut dari pada membalasnya dengan mata sinis tak peduli. Sudah tahu apa yang aku terima dari mereka saat aku tersenyum ? jadi tak akn ada gunanya jika kau tersenyum pada mereka. Jika mereka tak peduli padaku aku akan membalasnya dengan mantera yang selama ini aku yakini ampuh untuk memperkebal hatiku agar tidak terlalu sering sakit hati. Dengan cara menarik nafas berbicara pada diri sendiri bahwa ' hari ini akan baik-baik saja, tetap tersenyum' lalu mencium kalung yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sendiri sebanyak 3 kali. Aneh? Memang tapi bagiku itulah yang membuatku bisa menjalankan hariku dengan tenang.

Setelah memasuki kelas akupun menuju tempat yang akan menadi ujian ke-dua bagiku setiap hari yaitu kelas. Tidak berbeda jauh saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, saat memasuki ruang kelaspun aku hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi penghuni lain. Aku masuk dan duduk ditempat dudukku di pojokan kelas dekat tempat penyimpanan kotak sapu dan alat pel. Apa aku terlalu mendramatisir? Yah mungkin bagi kalian aku hanya melebih-lebihkan keadaan, tapi itulah kenyataannya aku adalah orang yang dikucilkan.

Tidak begitu menjadi masalah besar bagiku jika mereka tak mau menadi temanku, aku masih bisa tersenyum walau senyum itu untuk menahan sakit hatiku yang entah sudah kerap ku rasakan. Tapi saat dikelas di haruskan membuat kelompok untuk praktek ataupun mengerjakan tugas, aku tetap sendiri. Benar SENDIRI kau tak salah baca. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang mereka lontarkan sebagai alasan sehingga guru yang memberikan tugas tersebut tak keberatan menyuruhku mengerjakan sendiri. Sebenarnya itupun juga bukan menjadi masalah yang sulit untukku toh tinggal dibuat kan? Tapi apakah adil jika tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan enam orang atau lebih kau kerjakan sendiri?. Aku juga tak habis pikir mengapa ada guru yang mengijinkan begitu. Aku juga bersyukur saat ada guru yang memang tak mengijinkan aku bekerja sendiri, setidaknya masih ada yang perhatian padakukan. Tapi mereka tetap saja mengacuhkan aku saat mereka berdiskusi aku hanya menjadi patung, saat aku memberi pendapat aku tak didengarkan aku tak dianggap.

Jika ditanya apa salahku aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Aneh kan? Bagaimanapun aku ingin meminta maaf pada mereka jika aku memang mempunyai salah, tapi bagaimana cara aku menyampaikannya atau menanyakan pada mereka? Saat mereka melihatku saja mereka seakan melihat sesuatu yang busuk yang seakan-akan siap mengotori pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Apakah ini dikarenakan tubuhku yang kecil dan kurus ini?, fisikku yang sangat lemah dan mudah sakit-sakitan?, otakku yang sangat pas-pasan ini?, Keluargaku yang bisa di sebut sederhana?, Atau wajahku yang tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali?. Aku tidak tahu.

Apakah ada yang pedeli padaku? Tentu ada bukankah memang sudah menjadi cerita atau tradisi kalau kau diauhi oleh banyak orang pasti ada yang akan membuatmu merasakan sedikit rasa persahabatan itu.

Dialah shion mahluk yang paling cantik menurutku dikelas tidak hanya parasnya yang begitu cantik tapi juga hatinya. Yah walaupun dia agak menyebalkan tapi aku juga sangat bersyukur aku mempunyai teman sepertinya. Juga sepupunya yang bernama Sasuke, mereka selalu baik kepadaku. Walau mereka tak bisa menjadi pahlawan yang akan memarahi anak-anak sekelas jika mereka menyakiti batinku, tapi merekalah yang selalu mendengarkan pendapatku, tersenyum balik padaku dan juga selalu menganggapku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagiku coba bayangkan Sasuke orang yang sangat aku kagumi adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku sanagat cantik selain keluargaku tentunya. Apakah aku salah dengar tidak. Itu terjadi saat aku ketempat Shion utuk main disana ada ibu Sasuke, aku kaget saat bibi Mikoto menanyakan pada Sasuke 'siapa yang paling cantik antara Shion dan Sakura?.' Sasuke dengan mantap menjawab ' tentu saja Sakura.' Membuat hatiku seakan melayang dan wajahkupun memanas. Dan berakhir dengan godaan dari shion dan bibi Mikoto tentunya.

**End of sakura pov**

* * *

Tuliti-tulit-tulit-tulit-tulitttttttttttt...

Suara jam beker yang ada di meja belajarnya mengusik Sakura yang sedang membaca sambil tersenyum bahagia mengingat masa lalunya. ' haahhh.. waktunya kekampus. Semangat Sakura' lalu dia beranjak bangkit dari duduknya sambil menutup buku bersampul merah tebal itu. buku penuh kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan yang akan selalu menghias indah di meja belajarnya.

'Yah... harus segera kekampus tercinta, nanti di marahi dosen lagi trus ga boleh masuk. Nanti aku harus melanjutkan membaca cerita di buku merah itu, cerita masa SD ku yang mempunyai banyak kenangan' sambil menghela nafas sakura bergumam "Hari ini akan baik-baik saja. Tetap tersenyum" lalu dia mencium cicincin yang ada di jari tangan sebelah kirinya tiga kali. Dan sakura beranjak pergi kekampus tempat dia menuntut ilmu. Ayo berjuanglah sakura, belajar dengan baik author disini akan selalu mendoakanmu (dadah-dadah).

**~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~**

Yah sekali lagi violet memunculkan cerita gaje...

Ckckck...

Readers ngerti ga' cerita di atas? (readers: NGGAKKKK) violet nangis-nangis, mo banting netbook mahal, banting hp sayang, banting diri sendiri sakit jadi banting bantal aja. Hehehe.

JOh ya... selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan...

Makasih ya bagi yang mau singah dan membaca sampai sini...

Review yah...

Salam manis...

Violet7orange

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : sakura - campur(lho?) blum ada kepastian..**

**Warning : Sakura pov, Gaje, ooc, abal, typo, bisa menyebabkan pusing, sakit kepala bahkan masuk angin...?**

* * *

**Sakura pov..**

Saat kuberjalan menuju kampus tidak begitu berubah dari kehidupan lamaku, tetapi disini masih ada yang tersenyum kepadaku saaat aku tersenyum pada mereka. Tapi yah hanya ku gunakan untuk berbasa-basi. Saat ini senyumku sangatlah mahal aku hanya tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang kukenal. Tidak seperti dulu, kita harus belajar dari pengalaman bukan?

Yah bisa dibilang hari-hariku saat di sini bisa dibilang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walau jauh dari orang tua aku merasa senang. Akhirnya sampai dikampus. Haah... inilah kampusku Universitas KONOHA. Universitas paling elit dan paling ternama di Jepang. Aku harus bangga masuk ketempat ini setelah diejek dengan kata "Mustahil kau akan masuk disana, kau tak akan berhasil." Dan sekarang ku buktikan bahwa aku bukan pecundang seperti yang mereka bilang, aku sangat beharga, jauh dari perkataan mereka.

Haha.. aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat seorang laki-laki menabraku hingga aku terduduk dilantai. "Ah, maafkan aku Sakura" katnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku. "Tidak apa-apa, Kiba." Jawabku sambil bangkit dengan sendirinya tanpa menghiraukan niat Kiba yang ingin membantu. Lalu aku berlalu menuju kekelasku. "Dinginnya" kata kiba pelan tapi masih terdengar ditelingaku.

Bukan inginku disebut 'dingin' oleh Kiba, tetapi saat melihatnya aku jadi malu dan sering bersikap acuh padahal aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya. Aku juga sering malu sendiri karna menganggap dia Sasuke cinta pertamaku sampai saat ini padahal tidak ada kemiripan sama-sekali antara Kiba dan Sasuke. Lagian aku juga sudah terbiasa dianggap dingin oleh penghuni-penghuni kampus. Katanya aku terkesan kurang bergaul dan menutup diri. Padahal aku tidak begitu! Buktinya mereka semua banyak yang mengenalku berarti aku tidak tertutup donk. Ah, baiklah aku hanya ngin membela diriku sendiri.

Aku teruskan perjalananku menuju kelas, yang ku harap pelajaran segera berakhir dan aku bisa pulang sesegera mungkin. Seperti biasa saat menuju kekelas menyapa dan tersenyum secukupnya.

...

Saat pulang adalah surga terbesar didalam hidupku, karena aku bisa bersantai dan merilekskan otot-otot syarafku yang tegang karena banyaknya beban dan tanggung jawab pribadi yang ku pikul.

Ah, sudahlah saatnya bersantai. Aku ambil buku yang tadi pagi sempat ku baca, yah. Mengingat masa-masa saat hatiku hanya tertuju pada satu arah.

...

Seneng, seneng, seneng, Ah.. hatiku melayang-layang saat ini. Satu kata yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik, ingat C.A.N.T.I.K dan siapa yang mengatakannya dia adalah Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke.. Ahh,, baiklah aku tahu bahwa aku memang berlebihan. Tapi ayolah jarang-jarang aku sesenang ini. Aku berharap besok hari akan sama menyenangkannya dengan hari ini.

...

Sa-su-ke, nama ini tidak lepas dari ingatanku. Aduh tolong aku Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup menyimpanmya sendiri. Aku ingin menceritakannya kepada Shion. Tapi apakah Shion dapat dipercaya. Hei Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan Shion adalah sahabatmu, dan seorang sahabat tidak akan pernah menghianati sahabatnya bukan. Dugaankupun benar tidak sia-sia aku menceritakannya kepada Shion dia berjanji tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasiaku ini termasuk pada Sasuke sendiri. Terimakasih Tuhan kau memberikanku seorang sahabat yang begitu baik.

...

Kenapa, kenapa, hiks..hiks.. kau selalu memberikan cobaan padaku Tuhan. Aku-aku capek selalu berada diantara masalah. Oh.. bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan sedikit saja. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidup saja, tapi itu akan menambah masalah yang ada. Atau aku kabur saja dari rumah, tapi kemana?. Aku haruscerita pada Shion kau tak sanggup menaggung beban sendiri.

...

Hari ini aku kuatkan untuk bercerita kepada Shion agar beban pikiranku berkurang. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berada diantara Nenek dan orang tuaku yang terus bersitegang. Ada saja hal yang salah yang dilakukan Nenek dimata orang tuaku, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

...

"Dan akhirnya aku yang jadi korban permasalahan mereka sampai saat ini dan itulah awal permasalahan yang akan memutusakn tali persahabatan yang sedari dulu hanya aku sendiri yang ingin menjalinnya." Lirihku pelan sambil tersenyum miris.

Tok, tok, tok,

'Ah, paling kamar sebelah yang diketok'

Tok, tok, tok,

'Ah, mengganggu saja, ga tau kalau orang mau istirahat'

Tok, tok, tok,

'Ayolah Ino buka pintu kamarmu, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan suaranya' batinku tapi aku terlalu malas untuk bersuara. Aku seperti kehabisan tenaga.

Tok,to...

"Sakuraaaa, itu tamu mu cepat bukakan pintu!" suara Ino menggelegar membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Hmm." Lalu aku membukakan pintu,siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan mengetok pintu diwaktuku yang berharga ini. Aku terkejut saat membuka pintu. Aku hanya menaikan alis pengganti salam.

"Hah~ " dia membuang nafas.

"Ah,, maaf, maaf. Tunggu sebentar." Aku berkemas secepat kilat memakai celana jeans dan jaket tidak lupa mengambil netbook dan dompet lalu kumasukkan kedalam tasku. Ah Sakura bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa lupa sih kalau kau harus kerja kelompok bersama Gaara. Bisa-bisanya kau ketiduran setelah membaca buku itu. Ah bayangkan sekarang jam berapa? Sudah telat dua jam. Bisa jatuh deh martabatku. Huh~ aku mendumel sendiri.

"Ah, maaf Gaara sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Hn, tak apa."

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menjemputku, coba sms atau telpon saja."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu"

"Lalu?"

"Di perpustakaan aku bertemu Sai yang melihatku sendirian dan menunjukkanku tempat kostanmu."

"Oh, maaf." Aku berfikiran harus berterimakasih pada pacar Ino itu.

"Tak apa" jawabnya datar.

"Hmm."

Di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan kami saling diam. Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau kesal pada dosen yang membuat aku dan Gaara menjadi satu kelompok. Berterimakasih karena seorang Gaara yang teerkenal dengan sebutan 'Prince Of Ice' tidak akan marah dengan kejadian kecil seperti ini. Dikatakan kesal? Bagaimana tidak, dua orang yang mendapat julukan 'ICE' disatukan dalam satu kelompok. Berdua saja! Aku jadi sangsi apakah tugas ini akan selesai tepat waktu.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yeah, yeah, yeah..

Maaf kalau pendek.. hehe.. dan maaf kalau sudah mengecewakan kalian,,

Makasih bagi yang sudah meriview : The Portal Transmission-19, Aurellia Uchiha, Rene Nightray, dan Rainasa-chi..

Terimakasih banyak...

Akhirnya Violet7orange update setelah sekian lama *bangga#plak*

Akhirkata.. terimakasih dan Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

**Me**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : sakura - campur(lho?) blum ada kepastian..**

**Warning : Sakura pov, Gaje, ooc, abal, typo, dkk**

* * *

...

**Sakura POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke tempat yang sangat indah bagiku. Setelah menutup pintu aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Ahh~ aku sangat capek sekali, benar saja dugaanku aku mensangsikan bahwa tugas kami akan berjalan dengan lancar. Buktinya kami tidak berdiskusi sama sekali, kami seperti mengerjakan tugas secara individu. Yah tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, aku sudah mencoba memancing untuk mengobrol dengannya karena merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian tadi.

Ah,, kalau begitu kenapa harus kerja kelompok. Kenapa tidak sendiri-sendiri saja. Hem~ Gaara, Gaara ckckck dan untungnya sebelum pulang ke kostan aku berhasil menyeret Gaara untuk makan dulu. Kalau tidak bahaya, kasihan cacing-cacingku akan berdemo menuntut makan.

Tapi aku heran sama Gaara, biasanyakan kebannyakan cowok kalau makan bareng cewek pasti akan membayar makanan tersebut. Tapi tadi, boro-boro mau bayarin malah aku yang membayar semuanya, karena merasa tak enak telah membuatnya repot dengan menjemputku untuk mengingatkan tentang janji untuk kerja kelompok. Untung dia hanya memesan segelas kopi yang harganya tak lebih dari harga makananku, kalau mahalkan aku yang rugi.

Sudah malam, aku ngantuk sekali. Yah aku masih bisa bersyukur karena Gaara masih mau direpotkanku untuk kedua kalinya. Dia masih mau mengantarkanku pulang. Bukannya aku tak berani pulang sendiri. Tapi mengingat hari yang sudah malam dan memang lebih naguskan kalau pulang tidak sendirian. Ah ngantuk, tapi belum mandi. Yah sudahlah lagipula tak akan ada yang tahu.

End of Sakura POV

...

Disebuah ruangan perpustakaan seorang laki-laki sedang bersiul rendah sambil membawa beberapa tumpukkan buku untuk disimpan kembali ketempat semula. Saat sedang asik denga kegiatannya itu, dia menemukan sebuah benda yang berkilau diantara tumpukkan buku.

"Cincin?" gumamnya. "Hmm, perak" sambungnya. "S" lanjutnya kemudia saat melihat satu ukiran huruf di dalam cincin.

"Yah, kusimpan sajalah, kalau ada yang mencarinya baru ku berikan."

"Cincin yang unik" tambahnya memperhatikan cincin sebelum memasukkannnya kedalam tas sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan sisi gigi taringnya.

...

Sakura POV

Masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, bangun pagi dan menjalankan segala aktivitas dan tak lupa menyiapkan waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu.

...

Aku tak peduli dengan mahluk-makluk dikelas yang sering tidak menghiraukanku. Aku tidak juga tidak peduli dengan tanggapan mereka tentangku, karena aku memiliki sahabat yang takkan tergantikan dengan apapun. Tapi aku sekarang risih saat mereka memperhatikanku sambil berbisik-bisik didepanku. Aku merasa ada yang janggal saja, tapi.. Ah~ hanya perasaanku saja. Semoga.

...

Aku berbohong! aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan selama ini. Sudah seminggu mereka terus menatapku dengan pandangan. Arkh! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci!

...

Akhirnya aku juga mengetahui apa yang selama ini mereka bicarakan. Rahasia pertama yang aku ceritakan pada seseorang yang ku percayai melebihi apapun terbongkar sudah. Sekelas, tidak seluruh kota mungkn juga sudah mengetahui. 'Bahwa Sakura Haruno yang **tidak penting **mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang nyaris sempuna. Berteman dengan sepupunya Shion merupakan salah satu cara liciknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke.' Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku takut masuk sekolah..

...

Aku dimarahi ibu, karena sudah beberapa hari tidak sekolah. Shion dan Sasuke menjemputku karena khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku menjauh dari mereka, aku malu, takut, dan kesal bercampur jadi satu kalau berada didekat mereka.

...

Hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Shion. Shion bilang kalau ia tak sengaja. Hari itu dia sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke dan ia bilang kalau aku menyukai Sasuke, tetapi pembicaraan itu terdengar dari tukang gosip disekolah sehingga tersebarlah cerita itu. Dia berjanji lain kali akan berhatihati. Aku kurang percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion. Yah~ tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memberinya kesempatan untuknya.

...

Kekesalanku lenyap sudah saat Sasuke bilang tidak keberata kalau yang menyukainya orang yang lucu seperti aku. Ah~ aku melayang.

...

Aku senang hari ini aku mendapat sebuah benda yang berharga dari orang yang berharga. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran 'S' didalamnya. Cincinnya sangat lucu kata Sasuke itu terbuat dari perak. Sasuke meminta ayahnya membelikan tiga buah cincin dengan pola dan ukiran yang sama. 'S' untuk Sakura, 'S' untuk Sasuke dan 'S' untuk Shion. Cincin ini untuk mengikat tali persahabatan kami. Perbedaan cincin kami hanyalah pada sebuah batu kecil yang menghiasi cincin tersebut, Hijau, Biru dan Kuning mungkin aku tidak bisa memakainya sekarang dikarenakan ukurannya terlalu besar untukku. Mungkin bisa kupakai jika aku sudah besar nanti.

...

"Saat pembagian cincin in.." kata-kataku terhenti. Saat aku merasakan jari-jariku lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. "Di-dimana cincinku?" aku hampir saja menangis. Aku mencari keseluruh sudut ruangan kostanku. Akkh~ aku hampir mau menangis. Tenang Sakura, tenang kira-kira kemarin aku kemana saja. 'Perpustakaan' satu kata itu membangkitkan keoptimisanku.

Aku buru-buru berkemas berangkat kekampus padahal hari ini aku tak ada jadwal untuk kuliah. "Mudah-mudahan saja ada disana." Harapku.

...

Aku terlebih dahulu mencari kekelas tempat aku kuliah kemarin, menelusuri jalan-jalan yang kulalui bertanya pada office boy yang bertugas membersihkan kelas seusai dipakai. Tapi tetap nihil mereka tidak pernah melihatnya.

Aduh Perpustakaan masih tutup, mungkin aku masih kepagian datang. Ahh~ walau cincin itu mempunyai banyak kenangan yang tak dapat dibeli.

Aku mondar-mandir di depan perpustakaan. Duduk-bangkit-berdiri-duduk lagi tak sabar ingin mencarinya diperpus dan mungkin menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang melihatku melakukan hal tersebut hampir satu jam. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli pada mereka. Yang terpenting saat ini aku menemukan cincinku titik.

Aku langsung menerobos masuk saat perpustakaan di buka, meneliti setiap sudut dan inci tempat ini tapi tidak juga menemukannya, bertanya kepada petugas-petugasnya. Baik petugas penjaga buku, petugas loker sampai petugas kebersihan diperpus. Aku bahkan memohon kepada mereka untuk mengumumkannya pada pengunjung perpustakaan dengan speaker.

Ah~ sudah siang, aku bahkan melupakan makan siangku. Aku sudah mau menyerah dan ingin rasanya menangis. Aku berpapasan dengan Kiba-senpai sedang membaca sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headphone yang menutup telinganya. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya dan dibalas dengan hal yang serupa. Saat aku baru melewati Kiba-senpai pengumuman yang ku pinta di umumkan. Mereka berjanji jika mendapat informasi akan langsung memberitahukanku. Mungkin mereka kasihan melihatku yang begitu gigihnya mencari benda sekecil itu di tempat yang sangat luas dari pagi hari sampai sekarang.

Aku sudah keluar dari perpustakaan, aku berlari ingin mencapai kostan secepatnya, tapi gagal air mataku telah menetes terlebih dahulu tanpa dikomando. Aku berhenti di tangga dekat taman, mengeluarkan semua emosi. Menangis tanpa suara. Untunglah hari libur jadi kampus agak sepi, bisa malu aku jika ketahuan menangis.

"Hn, Sakura?"

Nah, itulah kenapa aku benci jika terlanjur menangis ditempat umum.

~TBC~

Udah update,,,

Tinggalkan jejak dengan meriview ya.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Hn, Sakura kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tak berani menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah begitu perhatian menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tak apa." Jawabku singkat dan langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan sumber suara tersebut tanpa niat melihat siapa yang berbicara padaku.

"Kau mencari ini." Katanya membuatku terdiam di tempat.

"Cincin" lanjutnya membuatku langsung berbalik mengahadap siapa yang berbicara padaku.

"Gaara?" kataku.

"Hn, ternyata kau memang mencari cincin." Katanya sambil menaikan alisnya yang tidak nampak.

"Dimana cincinku!" teriakku mendekatinya dengan wajah merah. Malu bercampur kesal jadi satu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya santai yang membuatku cengo ditempat.

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan."

"..."

"Seorang Sakura, yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan tenang bisa menangis di kampus karena sebuah cincin ."

"Kau mengikutiku."

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar pengumuman di perpustakaan dan saat aku berjalan aku melihat seseorang menangis."

"Terus, apa maumu."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang menebak bagaimana jika anak-anak dikelas mengetahui sosokmu yang begitu rapuh menagis hanya karena kehilangan cincin."

"Kau.." kataku menahan kesal, dia hanya menaikan alis.

"Menyebalkaaaannnn!" teriakku berlari meninggalkannya.

"Apa salahku." Katanya pelan sambil mengangkat bahu lalu ikut beranjak dengan santai.

* * *

**Me**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Frienship, Romance**

* * *

Disebuah rumah dengan pintu yang terbuka cukup lebar,terdengar suara-suara yang cukup dikatakan berisik untuk mengganggu tetangga. Saat di masuki tempat tersebut lumayan besar memiliki dapur, beberapa kamar dan ruang tengah yang sedang menjadi sumber kerusuhan tersebut.

Lima orang laki-laki sedang berbincang di ruang tersebut, tepatnya tiga orang dua orang lainnya sedang asik memainkan sebuah games di _playstation_.

"Ah, kalah lagi!" kesal seorang pemuda berambut pirang model durian.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku Naruto." kekeh orang tersebut.

"Iya, jangan banyak omong kau Kiba. Sasuke gantikan aku! Kalahkan Akamaru ini."

"Hei, Akamaru itu anjingku bodoh." Teriak Kiba tidak terima.

"Hn, tidak." sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Huh." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu dia berpaling ke seorang lainnya dengan senyum sumringah "Ne.." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan panggilannya sudah dipotong oleh orang yang bersangkutan "Tidak!"

"Kalian berdua memang menyebalkan." Sebal Naruto, lalu di berpaling ke seorang lain, kedua alisnya berkedut pertanda heran. "Gaara! Kau kenapa sennyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Mengerikan tahu!" sewot Naruto—nampaknya dia masih kesal dengan kedua temaya tadi. Kiba yang melihat kelakuannya hanya terkekeh kecil.

Gaara hanya menyeringai mendengar olokan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Gaara menyeringai hanya bergidik ngeri "Hai Gaa, aku masih normal tahu!" teriak Naruto yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal sofa yang sukses mendarat diwajahnya. "Sakit!".

"Kau banyak ngomong ya dari tadi." Kata Kiba akhirnya.

Naruto masih cemberut, tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang mengejeknya lalu dia menambahkan "Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Naruto, yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Gaara—saat ini Gaara sedang murah senyum, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka ingin tahu—tapi tetap dengan gaya khas masing-masing.

"Cantikkah? Pintar? Seksi? Sekolah dimana?" buru Naruto.

Gaara tetap tidak menjawab. "Jangan-jangan orangnya ada di kampus kita ya?" tebak Kiba.

Gaara menghentikan senyumnya "Tapi dia menyukai orang lain." jawabnya muram-sinis memandang Kiba.

"Haa? Jadi dia satu kampus dengan kita." Teriak Kiba tertarik, Neji ikut-ikutan mendekat.

"Iya, Senpai." Gaara seolah tidak peduli.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku senpai! inikan bukan dikampus, lagian umur kita sama. Hanya gara-gara aku pernah loncat kelas kalian memanggilku senpai. Kita sudah lama berteman. Aku tidak mau berasa sudah tua tahu." Protes Kiba. "Jadi siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya." antusias Kiba.

"Mungkin, dan dia kelihatanya menyukaimu senpai." Jawab Gaara datar.

"A-apa?" Kiba tidak percaya.

"Jadi intinya, cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?" Kata Neji yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Gaara menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Ahh~ Sabar ya Gaara-_chan_, hibur Naruto." Gaara mendelik, mendengar sebuah ucapan yang tak pantas tadi dilontarkan sahabat kuningnya ini. "Tidak ku sangka ada cewek yang suka dengan mahluk ini." Katanya sambil melihat Kiba yang cengengesan dari tadi. Ucapannya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh yang bersangkutan."Mungkin cewek itu agak terganggu otaknya." Sambung Naruto.

"Mungkin." Tambah Gaara.

"Tck,," Sasuke yang dari tadi mencuri dengar cerita teman-temannya terkekeh pelan.

"Tuh, _Master of playboy_ akhirnya ngomong." Ejek Naruto. Dibalas dengan seringaian kecil, dan Naruto sekali lagi dibuat merinding.

"Sudah, sudah karena aku lagi senang. Naruto ambil kaset semua kaset PS yang baru kubeli tadi di tasku, aku akan mengalahkanmu sampai besok pagi, hahaha.."

"Huh, apa hubungannya." Kata Naruto mencibir, namun toh dia tetap pergi mengambil tas Kiba ke tempat mereka berkumpul.

Dia mengobrak-abrik tas Kiba dengan membalikkan tas itu dan setelah semua isi tas itu keluar, dia mengumpulkan satu persatu kaset yang dibeli kiba tadi siang. Tapi sesuatu yang bentuknya sangat berbeda dari kaset merebut perhatiannya. "Kiba, nih apa?, tsk jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya. Huh sial sekali cewek yang jadi pacar mu itu." Ejek Naruto sambil mengangkat sebuah cincin. "Huh, seleramu payah. Cincin ini kuno banget. Hanya ada ukiran S dan batu ijo yang kuno. Kau ini pa-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya terpotong dengan gerakan Sasuke yang langsung menyambar cincin tersebut.

"I-Ini." Sasuke tergagap. " Ehem, Hn. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Kiba?"

"Oh, kau tahu. Kemarin aku menemukannya di perpustakaan kampusku. Memangnya kenapa.? Punyamu Sasuke?".

"Hn, memang milikku." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Gaara yang mendengarnya menaikkan alis—yang tidak kelihatan—nya itu. " Ada yang pernah meminjamnya, sudah lama dia meminjamnya tidak pernah dikembalikan. Sekarang sudah ada ditanganku lagi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang terlihat puas.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pemiliknya." Jawab Gaara

...

"Bukannya itu milik Sakura? Kenapa Sasuke mengakui itu miliknya? Tadi kalau tidak salah cincin yang diumumkan terukir huruf 'S' didalamnya, dan bermata hijau. Dan ah, kalau tidak salah dulu saat masuk kamar Sasuke aku pernah melihat dua cincin yang sama. Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Gaara berfikir didalam hati, tetap duduk disofah sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan menatap cincin itu.

...

"Haha, ternyata kau selalu berada tidak jauh dariku. Apakah kau mengikutiku lagi? Masih mencintaiku heh? Sekarang ini sudah ada ditanganku. Bagaimana kau mengatasinya? Hahahaha kau akan menerima semuanya dendamku dan dendam Shion. Aku tidak sabar dendam kami akan terbalaskan. _See you next time, dear._ Pangeranmu akan menyambutmu. Bersiaplah." Ujar Saskue tersenyum sadis. Sambil menatap tajam cincin itu. Lalu dengan santainya memasukkan cincin itu kekantang celananya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dia duduk disofa kembali memperhatikan Kiba dan Naruto yang bertengkar tak jelas di depannya.

...

"Ah, Gaara Sialan. Dia hanya memperburuk suasana hatiku." Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Lalu masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintu.

"Haah~ bagaimana ini" desahnya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja cincin itu. Apalagi dengan adanya tiga buku itu didekatku. Aku jadi tahu semua cerita itu.

"Ya, ya aku harus membakarnya." Pikir sakura. "Dengan membakar ini aku tidak aka merasa kehilangan lagi. Lalu Sakura bergegas mengambil korek api dan bukunya lalu di beranjak kehalaman depan kostan. Sepi. Anak-anak yang lain belum ada yang datang rupanya, baguslah ujarnya dalam hati.

Lalu dia mulai membakar ketiga buku tersebut. Tanpa menyadari Ino yang ternyata telah berada disebelahnya.

"Sakura, kau sedang Apa?" tanya Ino curiga, kelihatanya dia baru datang dari _minimarket_—terlihat plastik belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Ah, hah~ Ino kau mengagetkan aku saja." Kaget Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Membakar."

"Orang mabuk juga tau kau sedang membakar. Tapi yang kau bakar itu apa jidat!" kesal Ino.

"Diary lamaku saat masih sekolah. Hanya kepahitan masa lalu." ujar sakura murung.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku masuk dulu." Kata Ino beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

"Iya."

Tidak lama kemudian Ino kembali—masih membawa plastik belanjaanya. "Hei, jidat. Apa katamu kau membakar diary mu?" teriak Ino.

"Iya." jawab Sakura santai. "Heeh!." Lalu secepat kilat dia mematikan api yang sudah membakar hampir seluruh bukunya.

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" tanyaSakura panik sambil mengguncang bahu Ino dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hah, kau ini memang mengerikan ya. Kenapa kau bisa membakarnya coba? Bukankah kau bilang itu berharga bagimu?" Ino menatap prihatin sobatnya itu. "Kau memang mengerikan, yah memang kebiasaanmu tidak berfikir panjang jika sedang frustasi. Sabar ya nak!" sambung Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura yang sedang meringkuk ditanah meratapi tumpukan abu bukunya.

"Haha, aku jadi inget Saku. Waktu kau frustasi gara-gara si ibu kost, kok kamu ga bakar dia? Kan kamu identik dengan bakar membakar, hahaha." Kelakar Ino. Niatnya sih melucu agar Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkan bukunya namun omongan dampak Ino ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya. Sakura mengambil buku yang tersisa—dari aktivitas bakar-menmbakarnya dan beranjak masuk ke kamar dengan aura yang gelap.

Ino yang masih merasa bersalah merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah Sakura "Sudahlah Saku, bukannya kau sudah meng_copy_nya di _blog_ pribadi mu? Jadi tidak masalahkan?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Ino. "Benar juga, kau memang cerdas Ino." Puji Sakura dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. "Ta-tapi," Sambungnya kembali dengan wajah yang tidak lagi bersemangat.

Ino menaikkan alisnya heran. "_Blog_ itu kubuka terakhir kali saat aku kelas 2 SMA sudah lama tidak kubuka dan aku lupa _pasword_nya."

Ino menarik napasnya. "Hah~ semoga beruntung Sakura." Lalu pergi mendahului Sakura yang masih merana sendiri menatap kepergian Ino.

ToBeContinue

Chapter four is End,

akan ada perubahan cerita,, mohon maaf.. tapi intinya tetap sama kok,, 'kepahitan masa lalu'.. demi kelangsungan hidup cerita ini,,bentar lagi akan tamat,, ^^

Thank you so much untuk yang sudah review chap kemarin,, makasih, makasih :D

yah..

Wanna review for the better next chapter.. ^^

.

.

Violet7orange


End file.
